Pokémon Aren't Real Right?
by N1nt3nd0
Summary: That was the question that Alex had when he discovers a Pokéball with REAL Pokémon inside of it. Now having to take care of a Riolu, Lucario, and a Mega Lucario, he'll have to make sure that they stay out of trouble... and out of the wrong hands.
1. Chapter 1

I never figured that it would've happened with the Pokéball I got. That's all it was, just a Pokéball. I wasn't expecting there to be… actual Pokémon in it.

But whoa, hold on. We've gotta go back. WAY back. So let me introduce myself. My name is Alex. And let's be honest here. I LOVE Pokémon. Ever since I got my hands on a copy Pokémon Blue, I'd been obsessed with the game series ever since. The game practically blew up after that, with collectibles, plushies, the card game, hell, the game even got a cartoon series! And when Pokémon Go came out, the fans just exploded with excitement. Sure… the game had some kinks here and there, like slow connections, not even being able to connect to the game at all, and the game had its fair share of glitches. The hype train was slowly starting to shrink, with less people getting on. But I was one of the few who kept playing. And then the Raid Battles came out. The game's popularity… still kinda stayed the same. But I'm getting a tiny bit off topic. So in short, I'm in love with Pokémon. I have pretty much every game in the series, and I've lost so many hours to each installment. And then there's my Pokémon collection. Walking into my room, it's a miracle that you don't get buried under a bunch of Pokémon merchandise. I have a bunch of plushies, I've had to stick my giant collection of my Pokémon cards in my closet, I almost never take off my Pokémon Go Plus, and I have a shelf that's filled to the brim with probably every book on Pokémon there is. But there's something I need to tell you first. You know how everybody has their favorite Pokémon? Well for me, it's Lucario.

I can't remember clearly when I first saw him, or how he came to be #1 on my obsession list, but I think I have a bit of a problem… My phone has at least five hundred or more pictures or more of JUST the Fighting-Steel type creature. Half of my posters are of him, and he's the only Pokémon I use when playing Pokken Tournament. And now you're wondering, "So… what happened?" Well… it's an interesting story, I'll tell you that.


	2. Chapter 2

Surprisingly, I DO go outside, but it's usually for Pokémon Go… Again, I think I have a problem. But in the rare chance that it isn't, it's shopping for food, water, y'know, stuff I kinda need to live? Sure, I spend a bit of time in the small Pokémon portion in the toy aisle, looking at what they've got, but I think people look at me weirdly. I can't help it, I'm a kid at heart. But you'll be shocked to hear this… I somehow don't have a Pokéball replica. And every single time, I'd head to the small Pokémon part of toys, and they'd never have one. And so I was starting to get desperate.

I walked out of the aisle, head hanging. They still didn't have one. I exited the store, not even pulling out my phone to play Pokémon Go. I was too sad to play. Walking past an alleyway, I looked up, and continued walking. But I halted suddenly. It's what I saw in the alleyway that made me stop suddenly. I looked back, and saw a Pokéball, just sitting there. I cautiously walked up to it, looking around to see if anyone dropped it. I placed my hand on it and pulled up but… wait.

Pokéball replicas were supposed to be made out of plastic, right? But when I picked it up, the metal orb in my hand honestly freaked me out. "It's not plastic… like it's supposed to be…" I thought to myself. But when I examined the Pokéball close, I noticed some writing on the back. "Please take care of the Pokémon in this Pokéball." I read quietly. "What Pokémon? They aren't real… are they?" I was beginning to worry that I was looking suspicious just standing the the alley, so I quickly put the Pokéball into my pocket and continued home.


	3. Chapter 3

Taking off my jacket at the door, I hung it up, and pulled the Pokéball out of the pocket. I held it in my hand, examining it closely. The only thing I could see was the note written on the Pokéball itself. However, I wasn't paying attention, and I tripped on my rug. I yelped in shock, collapsing with a dull THUD onto the ground, the orb falling out of my hand. Hitting the ground, I heard the sound of the Pokéball opening, and when I looked up, I saw a red beam shoot out of the Pokéball, just like the cartoon. I was horrified as to what might come out. I gawked at the sight of a Riolu, a Lucario, and a Mega Lucario suddenly appear right in front of my eyes. They looked dazed, but I wouldn't have blamed them. But you wouldn't have blamed me for what I did next. I immediately bolted upstairs, yelling at the top of my lungs.

Locking the door behind me, I slumped down onto the floor, gasping for air. "They can't be real…! They… they're holograms… or something! They shouldn't be here!" I stood up, giving myself a mental slap to the face saying, "Dammit, Alex! Pull yourself together!" I looked back at the door, and carefully opened it just a smidge. Carefully walking down the steps, I peeked over the railing and saw they were wandering around my house, and I carefully walked into the kitchen. "Boo!" I suddenly heard a tiny voice shout, and one of my cabinets burst open. I, of course, yelped and fell backwards on my butt. Looking back up, the Riolu had hidden himself in one of my pantries. I said with a slight smile, "You must be the troublemaker." The Riolu giggled to himself, satisfied with his handiwork. I reached up and pulled him out, and was shocked to feel fur, nothing like the hologram theory I had. I placed him on the floor, as he ran off, probably to find another hiding place. I walked into my living room, and saw the Lucario interested in my guitar. He picked it up and tried to play it, but it slipped out of his hands- er, paws. I quickly bolted over and slid under the guitar, catching it moments before it hit the ground. Bad news is, I kept my momentum, and slammed head first into the wall. I blacked out, only to be awoken by the Riolu shaking me awake. "Are you okay? You hit your head pretty hard!" I chuckled as I sat up, holding hand up to my aching head, "I'll be good for now, but my head still hurts." But I suddenly realized. "Uh… where's the Mega Lucario?" The Riolu pulled on my pant leg, and pointed upstairs. "Oh no…" I said under my breath. I quickly bolted upstairs, and burst open the door to my room. The Mega Lucario was looking around, staring at all of the Pokémon memorabilia I owned. Unfortunately, he also noticed that most of my stuff was Lucario related. He didn't say anything, but I had a feeling that he was a bit uncomfortable with my obsession. The Riolu found a stuffed animal copy of himself, and was playing with it, knocking it over, and pretending to fight with it. I quietly slipped outside my door, and sat down my couch downstairs, and had to take a breather. "Well… I have a Riolu, a Lucario, and a Mega Lucario in my house." I started to worry, however. "What if they escape into the streets? What if they're hostile? What if-"

"What if you told us where we are."


	4. Chapter 4

My heart nearly burst with how fast it immediately pumped. Turning around slowly, the Mega Lucario was standing there, a clear sense of anger in his eyes. I lepted out from the couch, and started backing away from him. "Whoa, hey b-buddy, calm down! I can explain!" The Mega Lucario held his hands behind him, and I could see a light-blue glowing orb appear in his paws. "Start talking." I recognized the ball of energy in his hands was an Aura Sphere. And in about three seconds, it was heading straight for my head. "L-Listen, I don't know how or why, but you guys just popped out of THAT Pokéball!" I pointed at the orb in the hallway, still sitting there. I made a quick mental note to myself to pick it back up. "How do I know you aren't a Team Rocket member?" His voice had a seriously angry tone to it. "I-I p-promise, I didn't steal you or anything!" "LIAR!" He fired, and I lunged to the side. The ball of energy shot past my head and exploded in the kitchen. It was a miracle it didn't hit my stove. I could hear the very loud clatter of my pans and pots clatter to the floor. "Dude! I promise I don't work for them! Now quit attacking me!" "Not until you're exterminated!" He shot another one at me, and I rolled out of the way. I heard footsteps rush down the stairs, and saw the Riolu and Lucario see the chaos unfolding. "Big Brother! Stop! He's not bad!" But the pleads of the little Riolu didn't seem to get through to the Mega Lucario, as he rushed towards me, the orb transforming into a large bone. I had to defend myself. Without really thinking, I kicked my feet forward.

Worst mistake I ever could've made.

My feet connected with his jaw, and saw a tiny bit of blood come out of his mouth as he stumbled backwards. I gasped out in horror as he collapsed to the floor and… didn't move. I rushed over, and quickly put my ear to his chest. A sigh of relief emitted from my mouth as I discovered I had just knocked him out. I looked over to the Riolu and Lucario starting from the set of stairs, jaws hanging in shock. "Don't just stand there! Help me!" The Lucario ran down from the stairs and helped me lift him up. We carried him up to my room, and laid him down on the bed. Feeling the jaw, I was happy to note I hadn't broken anything with that kick. I slumped onto my knees and said under my breath, "Well, this has been one hell of an introduction." The Riolu came up to my side, and put his paw on my shoulder. "Will Big Brother be okay?" I held him close, saying, "Yes, I hope so." I looked over to the Lucario, staring at the limp body of the Mega Lucario. "Look… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to turn out like this." I turned my gaze back over to the Mega Lucario and said, "I tried warning him I wasn't hostile. He would've killed me if I hadn't done something." The Lucario sighed and said, "He's… pretty untrusting of new people. Our previous owner… he seemed to be loyal to her once he started to know her." That's what I wanted to ask. "So, this owner… what was she like? How did you three get here?" The Lucario sighed and said, "Well, where to begin? She was nice, she loved us, and she was a baker. She'd make Poke Puffs just for us, her "little troublemakers". But her father… he was a different story. He was an abusive man. He'd hit us whenever we did anything wrong. She tried to stop him, but ended up getting hit herself. Finally Big Brother couldn't take it anymore. He… fought back." I listened to the sad story. I gasped in horror after the mention of the Mega Lucario fighting back. "Did… he kill him?" "It was a miracle he hadn't. She had no other choice. She had to get rid of us. She gave each…" I could see that the Lucario was choking up, a tear starting to run down his face. "She gave each of us a final hug… and said, 'Please, stay out of trouble.'. I remember being put in the Pokeball… and then I was here." My heart shattered. I… couldn't describe how terrible I felt for them.

We sat in silence for what felt like an hour.

Aaaand… cliffhanger, for now. I'm really glad you guys are enjoying my story so far!


End file.
